


Friends with Kids

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Unconventional Families, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hormonal and pregnant Emma deals with August and Neal's bromance ruining her Saturday until an unexpected and welcome surprise interrupts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Kids

Emma stood at the kitchen counter, clutching a warm mug of chocolate between her fingers. Behind her, August and Neal yelled at some video game they were obsessed with. She rolled her eyes, annoyed with them. They were worse than children. They had been hitting each other and playing since that morning. She understood that the three of them had been deprived of a childhood, but Henry was officially forbidden from teaching his dads how to play his video games.

It had been cute at first, to see August, who wasn’t much for frivolous activities outside of the bedroom bond with Henry over them while slowly learning how to enjoy himself. But with addition of Neal, and sometimes Hook, Emma felt like punching things whenever Saturday rolled around and grown men in their thirties flooded into her living room like a group of kindergartners, forcing migraines and homicidal thoughts on her.

She rolled her eyes as Neal protested that August must be cheating and took a long sip of her hot chocolate. She let the warmth spread through her body and tried not to focus on a small ache in her back. She closed her eyes with a sigh and wondered if her stupid idiot of a fiancée loved her enough to leave his best bro and run her a hot bath.

Emma set down her mug and turned to call out to him when she felt a small flutter rush through her. She paused, immediately wrapping her arm protectively around her middle. A small wave of fear went through her before she realized she remembered this feeling. A small sob formed in the back of her throat as she stood still, staring down at where her hand met her belly.

She made out noise in the background, but she assumed it was just more of her boys being morons, so she ignored them. Her entire body was consumed with emotion and she could do nothing but wait in silence until the fluttering happened again.

“Ems? You’re scaring me, is something wrong with the-“

“Shh, listen,” she whispered, ignoring August. He placed a hand on the small of her back and leaned in. A moment later it happened again and she smiled. She could not hold back the small sob that escaped her as she took August’s hand and placed it where hers had been.

“Say my name again.”

“Ems, I don’t know what’s wrong but-“

“There again,” Emma whispered with a small smile. “She likes your voice.” She glanced up to find August watching their joined hands, completely dumbstruck.

“That’s…she’s kicking?” He glanced up to meet her eyes and she gave him a small nod. Tears filled his eyes as he smiled slowly. He waited a moment, probably to see if the baby kicked again, and when she didn’t he took Emma’s face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Smiling, he kissed her until she began chuckling, finding his glee to be intoxicating.

“I love you,” August whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you, too.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning to Neal and waving him over.

“Come here, the baby’s kicking.”

“I don’t want to intrude, besides, if you let me near a pregnant Emma there’s no guarantee she won’t give this one away too.”

August shot Neal a warning glare but it was too late; one moment Emma was completely and blissfully happy and the next she was sobbing loudly into August’s favorite shirt. August rubbed her back gently while trying to calm her, but her crying didn’t stop, it only got worse.

“I’m going to kill you; I knew you were jealous, I _knew_ it. And we were going to ask you to be her Godfather, you stupid as-“

“I was kidding! I didn’t-Emma, come here.” Neal wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as she allowed him pull her in for a hug.

“Emma, I didn’t mean it. Do you want me to feel the baby kick? I’ll do whatever you want, just stop crying.”

“What I want is to go back fourteen years and have sex with him instead of you! And I want to not have gone to jail and given up my son and I hate you!” She slapped his chest before crying out. “I’m a horrible mother!”

“No you’re not!” They said together, which she ignored.

“I want a do-over with Henry. I’m so happy about this baby and when I was pregnant with him I didn’t appreciate it and I was scared and it’s not fair to h-“

“Hey, shh,” August whispered as he hugged her from behind and kissed her temple. Emma wrapped her arms around Neal’s middle and sniffled. “You’re a great mom. None of that was your fault; it was ours.”

“He’s right. Henry’s happy about the baby; you shouldn’t feel upset. He loves you. And I’d be happy to be her godfather, okay? I don’t trust anyone else to keep Henry’s baby sister safe.” Emma sniffled and gave him a small squeeze.

“Really? You don’t hate me for giving him away?”

“Of course not; you did what you thought was best, you’re a great mom.”

“What’s wrong?”

The trio pulled apart as Henry entered the house wearing a worried expression.

“Nothing,” August assured. “We were just celebrating; the baby kicked for the first time.”

“Really?” Henry dropped his backpack, ran to Emma, and threw his arms around her middle. She grinned and hugged him back, already feeling better with him in her arms. It was amazing how happy he made her, even when it was just a simple hug or smile. She placed his hand on her stomach and the baby immediately kicked. Henry grinned eagerly.

“I need to tell grandma and grandpa! They’re going to be so excited.”

“You’re really happy about this?”

“I’m going to be a big brother!” He replied happily before kissing her cheek and rushing off. She leaned into August with a smile as he rubbed her shoulders and kissed her temple.

“See, Henry’s happy, love.” He pulled her close and kissed her neck. “Why don’t I run you a bath? And I’m sure Neal wouldn’t mind running out for some ice cream. Would that make you feel better? Then we could all watch a movie. _The Princess Bride_ , your favorite.”

Emma nodded and leaned into him happily. She may have made plenty of mistakes in life, but things were finally falling into place; she had Henry, August, and even Neal. They made up a strange little family, but it was hers and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“That sounds perfect,” she whispered with a smile as the baby gave her another sharp kick in agreement.


End file.
